


You Don't Know What You're Getting

by ControversialShipper



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Multi, yes - Freeform, you don't know what you're getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ControversialShipper/pseuds/ControversialShipper
Summary: This is all to my Australian friend.You remember that time when Justin Trudeau made out with Melania Trump?Scott Morrison was hungrily starring at them.
Relationships: Justin Trudeau/Melania Trump, Scott Morrison/Justin Trudeau
Kudos: 4





	You Don't Know What You're Getting

**Author's Note:**

> btw I wrote this while listening to Animal Farm audio book (and no, its not for school. I listen to it because I wanted to 😎).

This image right here but pretend that Trump is too depressed and can't do anything about his wife and Justin.  
I don't who's that lady over there behind of Justin, maybe she's trying to get with him too-

Malaria and Justin continued to make out in front of the camera, even if they media were watching. Scott Morrison licked his lips when starring at Jsutim. And as per the other woman behind of Justim, she - she was frozen still because her wifi was slow so she was lagging a few minutes.

Sorry that I can't do the em dash because I don't know how to do it on my laptop.

I don't know the purpose of the em dash but I use it because it looks fancy.

As they took breaks while making out, putting the tongue in and shit (I never kissed anyone in my entire life.. I don't know how that shit works), they started to converse with eachother and they were both shy.

"Why does your spit taste like.." Melania took a moment and smacked her tongue to taste the flavour of the Primer Minister's saliva in her mouth; even if it was becoming diluted in her own saliva. 

"Why was it taste like.. you know, maple syrup?"

Justin chuckled to himself and answered, "When you become the Prime Minister of Canada, all of your bodily fluids turn into maple syrup or at least taste like them; everthing except for my blood,"

"Wow.. that's so cool," why the fuck did she even-, "Wait what about your blood? is it normal?"

"Ah.. your blood becomes either ketchup or hot sauce and it depends on your hair colour" he smiled as he pointed towards his hair.

Justin then grabbed Melania's bob.

Scott Morrison joyfully smiled beecuse now he could finally see a nice pair of another woman's titties for the second time (other than his own mother's).

"Give me your titties," Justin demanded

"Why?" she confronted

"I- uhh.." and then he started drooling and the drool dropped on to Melenie's red dress, staining it in a darker red. 

Melania virus was disgusted by the younger man's actions and felt the moist drool congealed in the fabric of her dress, sticking to her skin  
(fyi, she is older than him)

"Maybe he was hungry and wanted breastmilk," so she was about to *finally reveal a pair of titties, or a trio, you never know.

"Nuuuuuuu~" A sobbing noise came from behide the two.

It was ScoMo. And he was very sad.

"I want to see the titties" and he started moaning and sobbing like that kid from Charlie Brown and came running towards Melancholy, full speed, for her titttes.

"AhhHhHH~~!! Justim!! SaVe mE!! !"

Justin immediately shielded the _[redacted commentary]_ and then Scott Morrison started hugging Justin.

"Get your greasy-ass fingers off me!" Justin screamed as ScoMo started licking the Prime Minister and was leaving cheeto dust fingerprints on Justin's coat

"Eww stop licking me.."

"ScoMo, go join with Donald standing right over there! Maybe you'll get more of that cheeto dust from him! He is wearing it as his make up!"

But it was too late because now ScoMo was not trying to vore Justin as Justin was pleading for Malania to do something.

Luckily, Justin grew moose antlers and whacked ScoMo 3 meters away, he got up and hid behind of the w o m a n .

His lower half (includes his shoes) were dripping with saliva and mucus from the Australian Prime Minister. 

Melania began to felt disgust again because she felt like today was enough from getting lathered with saliva, but it was no time for her to focus was drawn out because now there's a giant meat-eating robot kangaroo that was sniffing the unconscious Morrison.

THE END.   



End file.
